On Bended Knee
by xoxocamille
Summary: Clark paused and took Lois' hands, intertwining them with his. He stared at them for what felt like forever, thinking he wouldn't have it any other way. She was the one; the only one.


"Now are you absolutely _sure_ Lois will find this romantic?" Clark asked once again, still uncertain whether or not the decorations he had were enough to surprise his girlfriend and Daily Planet co-worker, Lois Lane. He threw more rose petals on the floor as Chloe stood on the corner, grinning.

"What? Is something missing? Does she not like rose—"

"Clark, you need to stop panicking. I'm sure Lois is going to love all of this," Chloe said, interrupting Clark mid-sentence. She met her best friend's eyes and saw how worried he was that things aren't going to turn out the way he had planned. She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him her full support. She knew that Clark wouldn't act this way if this wasn't something that meant a lot to him.

"I just want this to be the night that she'll remember for the rest of her life," he admitted, remembering the night when he first told Lois he loved her. They danced all night in each other's arms, and, much to Clark's surprise, it was the first time he actually floated on air. He wanted to make sure that tonight will be even more special. Tonight, he was going to propose.

"And it will, okay? Look, Lois may have dated a plethora of other men before, but none of them are even in the same league as Clark Kent. Trust me, with you, Lois has found her match."

A moment later and Chloe's phone made a buzzing noise. She checked to see the message, and afterwards, made her way to the stairs. She turned back to take one last look at Clark, still with an agonized look on his face. "Clark. Lois loves you. Years from now she might forget the shape of the rose petals that fell on the floor, or even the amount of candles that were lit. But I can assure you, the one thing she will never forget is when you ask her to spend the rest of her life with you."

Clark looked up and saw Chloe descend the stairs. He smiled at her, thankful that she was there whenever he needed a tiny boost of confidence. After all those years they've been best friends, Clark knew that no one was as loyal or as caring as Chloe. Feeling more confident than ever, he took out his phone and began punching in some letters. After sending the message, he super-sped away as he heard the sound of a little girl crying.

* * *

Back at the Daily Planet, Lois was busy writing her latest scoop. She had told her boss that she sent out Clark to do the interview for their new article, an excuse she frequently used to cover for Clark when he needed to go out and save the world. Today was one of those days. Earlier, Clark had told Lois that he was leaving with Oliver to Los Angeles to track down a company dealing illegal weapons. Little did she know he was planning for a night that will change her life forever.

_Lois, we found the main warehouse where they keep the weapons. I'll pick you up at the Talon for dinner. –Clark_

Lois' heart started beating faster than its usual cycle after reading Clark's message. Glancing straight across at the empty chair where Clark usually works, Lois missed him even more. Every single fiber of her body wanted to touch him, to reach out to him. Alas, he wasn't there. It was times like these when Lois wished time flew faster so she could be with him once again. Focusing back on the message, Lois began typing quickly, sending Clark all her love.

* * *

"Today's the day, dad. I'm going to ask Lois to marry me," Clark said, standing over the tombstone where Jonathan Kent's name is engraved in. He kneeled with one knee to get closer, hoping his father is listening to him from afar.

"Remember when you and mom used to tell me that there's someone out there for me? I used to believe that someone was Lana, but I guess we were just not meant to be. I started to think that I was meant to be alone, that this was part of the destiny that was bestowed upon me. But then, Lois came into my life. Now, I've never been more sure that she's the one. She's the most important thing to me, and I can't see living my life without her by my side anymore."

Clark pulled out a black velvet box from his coat and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring, glimmering in the setting sun. He took out the ring and held it up, the stone sparkling more than ever.

"I hope you don't mind, but mom gave me grandma's wedding ring. She told me to give it to Lois when the right time came. I hope we're as lucky to have the same kind of love you two had."

As Clark hid the ring back inside the velvet box, he reached out his hand to the tombstone for the last time. Slowly, he got up and walked away, ready to face one of the hardest things he has yet to do.

* * *

Over the horizon, the night started to settle in, and the sun was no longer in sight. The stars were spread out across the sky, and the wind whistled a cool breeze. Lois shivered in her coat as she took another glance at her watch, notifying her that it was now 615pm. Clark was 15 minutes late, and she couldn't help but wonder if something had gone terribly wrong.

Another five minutes have elapsed. Lois paced back and forth in her apartment, trying to ignore the bad thoughts revolving around her head. _Lois, get yourself together. Clark's coming soon, quit freaking yourself out._ Growing more and more worried, she pulled out her phone and started dialing, when all of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. Her heart skipped a beat.

As she opened the door, all the fears that were inside her just a moment ago were now gone. Clark stood outside the door, smiling, admiring her. "I'm sorry if I'm a little late, I stopped by the graveyard to see my fat—"

Before Clark could even finish his sentence, Lois interrupted him as she pressed her lips onto his. Seeing Clark in the flesh, the longing she felt to reach him earlier had melted away. He pulled her closer to him, the space that was between them now gone. Using his super hearing, Clark could hear Lois' heart beating faster and faster than before. He knew that she missed him, but he didn't realize that she'd missed him that much. Gasping for air, Lois broke away from the kiss.

"You have _no idea_ how long I've waited for that," she said, her eyes still closed. Clark studied her face, and he could sense a feeling of loneliness and desperation from her. "I'm sorry," he muttered, and kissed her again, this time more passionate than the last one.

A couple of minutes later, Clark moved away from Lois. "We should get going. I don't want to lose our reservation," he hesitated. Keeping a tab of the things he had to do tonight, he knew that they had to get started, beginning with the dinner. If he wanted tonight to work, he had to go according to plan. _Give her a night she won't forget,_ he reminded himself.

Breaking away from Clark was like forcing a magnet to lose its attraction to another magnet. Though it was hard, Lois knew that it had to be done. "Alright, let me grab my purse," she breathed, feeling lightheaded. Too busy trying to catch her breath, Lois hurried to her room and picked up her bag. Afterwards, she followed Clark to the car as they headed out for a romantic dinner in Metropolis.

* * *

"Mm, the food was amazing! Sorry about breaking your credit card back there, Smallville, but you were the one who made reservations at a four-star restaurant," Lois exclaimed, feeling a little guilty that she ate most of the food they ordered. She reached on the side for her seatbelt, clicking it into place. "You could've just taken me to any place that houses a karaoke and the expenses would've been a lot less pricey."

"Lois your appetite for food never ceases to surprise me," Clark said, amused. As the engine roared to life, he turned his head to look at the woman who had been there for him through it all. Lois accepted him for who he was, had gone great lengths to protect his secret, and was always there when he felt he couldn't fulfill the destiny that belonged to him. Lois was his rock, there was no denying it.

As Clark drove, different thoughts started to gather in his mind. He started to get nervous to the idea of what might happen once Lois realizes what he's doing, but tried to remain his cool. He has wrestled with phantoms, battled with other Kryptonians, stopped numerous amounts of bombs…but none of those compared to what he was going up with against tonight. No, tonight was different. It's nothing like he has ever done before, but if it meant having Lois, then he would do it over and over again, if he had to.

As the corner of his lips curved, Clark removed one of his hands on the steering wheel and intertwined it with Lois'. Surprised, Lois turned her head and looked at him. His face looked peaceful, nothing like the Clark she usually sees worried about the safety of the world. In that moment, it seemed as if a huge burden has been lifted off his shoulders. Not that she hasn't seen him that way before, but there was something different about him tonight. If only she could freeze time, she would do it now. The two of them, hand-in-hand, driving off…_there is nothing better than this_, she thought.

* * *

"Ugh, you know how much I _hate_ surprises, Clark," Lois answered, hesitating as she opened the car door. They were now pulled up in front the barn, and just out of nowhere, Clark had asked her to put on a blindfold before coming in to his little sanctuary. She felt it in her gut earlier, Clark was definitely up to something, but ignored it for the sake of saving the wonderful night they were having. _Damn it,_ she thought. She should've listened to her instincts.

"Come on, Lois. It's not everyday I ask you to do me a favor like this," he begged, hoping Lois would just do what he has asked. He knew that she was getting suspicious, but he wasn't going to let anything escape from his mouth until it was time. Now all he needed was for Lois to cooperate. He begged her once more.

"First you take me to a fancy restaurant without complaining about their $50 soups, now you're asking me to put on a blindfold? What is going on? Is it our anniversary? Oh God, did I forget it again? Clark, you know I'm not good at remembering dates, but you cannot hold that against me. I may be forgetful at a lot of things but I don't think that —"

"Lois." He felt it, she was getting really nervous.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" she asked, biting her lip. Trying not to embarrass herself any further, Lois fixed her composure.

Without mentioning a single word, Clark nodded. The confident and self-assured Lois Lane he knew was now anxious, uneasy, and tense. If anything, Clark should be the one who's nervous, not her. "Look, there's no reason for you to be nervous. You have to trust me."

Lois hated the way Clark knew her so well. She tried her hardest not to look as if she was panicking, but despite her thin disguise, he was able to see right through her. She hated the idea of not knowing what's coming, but if Clark wanted her to trust him, then there would be no further discussions. She trusted Clark with her whole life, and there should be no reason for her to be acting the way she did. She brought the blindfold over to her eyes and sighed, showing a sign of defeat.

_This is it,_ Clark thought to himself, relieved that Lois finally gave in. He took both of her hands and started walking, leading her straight inside the barn.

* * *

Using his heat vision, Clark lit up all the candles that surrounded the room. Before removing the blindfold covering Lois' eyes, he made one quick scan again, making sure that no detail was forgotten. He was ready. At that moment, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. He took one deep breath and moved closer to Lois, removing the blindfold that was placed on her.

The scenery that appeared in front of Lois looked nothing like the barn that she'd been to many times before. _This can't be what I think it is,_ she thought, her eyes widening. The wooden floor was completely covered with rose petals, some in yellow, and some in red. On the other side of the room was Clark's loveseat sofa, enveloped between red satin sheets. The table and the shelf on the corner were now full of their pictures, both old and new. Around the room was also full of candles, sparkling like a million stars. They gave off a smooth vanilla scent, her favorite aroma.

Taking it all in, Lois focused her eyes on Clark. The green shades of his eyes were welcoming, making her feel a little less tense. She had to admit, as beautiful as the decorations were, nothing was more beautiful than the creature that stood in front of her. Before she could even say a word, Clark began to speak, a slight tint of nervousness hinted from every word that escaped his lips.

"All my life I've been afraid, Lois. Scared that if people knew me—the _real_ me—they'd run away and condemn me for being what I am. So instead, I hid behind a façade, not only to prevent that from happening, but also to protect the ones that I love. But then, you came into my life, and things changed—for the better."

Clark paused and took Lois' hands, intertwining them with his. He stared at them for what felt like forever, thinking he wouldn't have it any other way. She was the one; the _only_ one.

"Even when you didn't know about my secret, you were able to see right through me. You believed in me when no one else did; you understood me more than anyone else ever has. So many things have happened in my life, but there's one thing that always remains the same: I can't live without you. Truth is, I need you, Lois. I always have and I always will."

At that moment, Clark got down on one knee and pulled the black velvet box from the pocket of his suit. Using both of his hands, he popped it open and presented it to Lois, who let out a sharp gasp, her trembling fingers now covering her lips.

"Lois Joanne Lane. I love you yesterday, I love you today, I love you tomorrow, I love you forever. Will you marry me?"

Just then, Lois couldn't feel the floor on her feet. Everything in her vision turned blurry, and it felt as though the room was spinning. In front of her was this man that she loved more than her own life, asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. Without any hesitation, she handed her left hand out to him, followed by a definite answer.

"Yes. Yes!" she exclaimed, tears now streaming down her eyes.

Clark pulled out the ring and wrapped it around Lois' finger. "It was my grandmother's," he replied, kissing her hand as he finished. As he got up from kneeling, he wrapped his arms all over her in an embrace, thrilled that she agreed. He then titled her chin using his finger and studied her face intently.

"I love you, Lois," he reminded her once again. He would never get tired of saying it to her.

"I love you too, Clark," she said, her voice hoarse. This was all too much for her to take in, especially in one day.

Clark wiped the tears off Lois' cheeks and began kissing her forehead, then her eyebrows, her nose…everything but her lips. Finally, he made his way on to her lips and kissed her passionately. His hands moved to her back and pushed her more forward, closing in the space between them. Their bodies molded together as one as they stayed in that position, creating their little piece of forever.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, there you go! I hope you all liked it. Not sure if anyone caught this, but the title is simply one of my favorite songs in this world. I thought it'd be perfect for this. It's my very first fanfic ever, and so I was a little nervous putting this up. Thank you for reading! :]_


End file.
